DESCRIPTION: (Adapted from applicant's description) This research will examine the effects of learner choice on accuracy, task latency, and behavior of students with attention deficit hyperactivity disorder/ combined hyperactive and inattentive; attention deficit hyperactivity disorder/ primarily inattentive; and without ADHD characteristics when presented with mathematics computation problems via the computer. Three studies will be conducted over a five-year period. The studies will be evaluating the effects of learner control over types of feedback and proximity of feedback on the speed of response, accuracy of response, and behavioral concomitants. Studies have been designed to alternate between the application of computer software in rote practice activities and new learning activities.